


When sparks fly

by 2wish_4life



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Assassination Attempt(s), Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Cute Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Wade Wilson, Insecure Peter Parker, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Sad Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wish_4life/pseuds/2wish_4life
Summary: Under Tony Stark's protection as his adopted son, Peter Parker meets his bodyguard to be. What will they do when sparks begin to fly between them when they should never have met at all?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as Peter could remember, he had lived with his aunt and uncle. He had been told about his parents of course, and how they had died in that fateful plane crash. He liked to imagine he could still remember fleeting things about them, the feeling of safety perhaps when snuggled into their bed. Or the comforting smell of his mother's perfume wrapped around him like a blanket. In truth though, Peter didn't remember anything, his aunt and uncle remaining the only true parents he had ever known. 

Uncle Ben called up from downstairs "Peter! Hurry up, you are going to be late for school!" Peter snapped out of his daydream and ran downstairs. He stopped panting in front of his Uncle and gasped out "I'm ready to go." Uncle Ben looked at him and laughed gently. He replied "Ok, go get your shoes on and I will drive you there. Peter nodded quickly and very soon they were sat in the car on their way to school. They sat in silence, Peter staring out of the window deep in thought. He jumped when Uncle Ben gently tapped his shoulder and said "We have arrived Peter." Peter looked at him and nodded. He leant across to kiss his uncle before calling "Goodbye!" And leaping out of the car to run and meet up with his friends. His Uncle watched him go, smiling at Peter's enthusiasm for school, before he pulled away in his car.

The day simply flew by, the bell going before Peter even realised how fast it had gone. He bounced out of school, and ran towards the waiting car. He leapt in and Uncle Ben asked "How was your day Peter?" Peter grinned and answered "It was great! Although I do have some homework I have to do this evening. His uncle nodded and replied "We are going out for dinner tonight I think, and you can do your homework before we go. Peter said "Okay! I will do it when we get in and then we can go out. I only have maths anyway." Uncle Ben smiled and they spent the rest of the journey home in silence. When they got in, Peter kissed Aunt May on the cheek before heading upstairs to do his work. True to his word, Peter was done very quickly, allowing the family to walk to a nearby restaurant. The evening passed slower, swaddled in a mixture of laughter and talking and despite the fact Peter had school in the morning, they stayed out rather late. When they eventually walked home, Peter was tired, but happy. Upon reaching the house, Uncle Ben noticed that one of the lights was on. He frowned and turned to the other two. He said "Wait for me here and May, call the police. I turned that light off when we went out." May nodded hurriedly and her and Peter sat down on the kerb. She looked at her husband and asked "What are you going to do?" Uncle Ben glanced towards the house and replied "Take a look around." May immediately shot to her feet and grabbed her husbands arm. She said wildly "You can't go in there Ben! They may be armed. It's too dangerous. Ben sighed and prised her hand gently off his arm. He said "I have to May. But don't worry I will be careful." May wiped her eyes and nodded slowly. She sat back down and put her arm around Peter, dialling the police as she did so. Ben leant over and kissed the top of her head softly, before quietly entering the house.

After 5 minutes with no sign of movement, May had begun to relax. The police were in their way and Ben seemed to be safe. Suddenly, a shot rang out in the silent night air, followed by a scream of fear resonating from May waiting outside.

1 year later

May moved silently around the kitchen as Peter ate his toast. They were still trying to pick up the shattered pieces of their lives left shattered from the events of that night just a year before. After finishing and dumping his plate into the washing up bowl, Peter kissed May's cheek and waved goodbye to her. She called after him "Goodbye Peter, don't forget that today we will go to visit the graveyard." Peter winced slightly at her choice of words but called back "Yes Aunt May, see you after school." He ran to the bus stop, to make the short journey to school. 

At the end of the day, Peter caught the bus home. He entered his house, only to find it strangely quiet. He called "Aunt May?" Questioningly into the emptiness but recieved no reply. He began to worriedly search the rooms, only to find her collapsed by the bed in her room. He hurriedly called an ambulance, trying his best not to cry. They got one to him quickly and rode to the hospital on blue lights. Upon arrival, the doctors carried out a series of tests on a now conscious May and they were informed she would hve to stay the night. Peter slept curled up in the small armchair, refusing to go elsewhere and upon her insistence that there was no one else to take care of him. In the early hours of the next day, Peter awoke to the doctor explaining the situation. He said "We are very sorry to inform you, but having run a scan on your brain we have found what appears to be a tumour." Peter rushed over to aunt May's bed and cried onto her shoulder. She ran her hands through his hair as she asked the doctor "How long do I have left doctor?" He looked down before replying "A week I'm afraid. The tumour has progressed rapidly and we have found it too late to treat." Aunt May nodded woth resignation and after the doctor left, she whispered to Peter "I'm sorry darling. It appears I don't have much time left and you have already lost so many people." Peter cried harder into her shoulder, the steady beeping of tbe heart moniter shattering the suffocating atmosphere.

Several months later

Peter moodily looked up at his social worker as she tried to tell him about the next set of trying parents. He snapped "Just show them somebody's else!" The soci worker sighed and replied "They have requested to meet you specifically. Please just give them a chance." Peter shrugged and slumped onto the table. Taking this as a good sign, the social worker ploughed ahead. "The couple are Pepper and Tony Stark, the heads of Stark Technology Industries." Peter's head shot up with interest and he quickly asked "The Tony Stark? Why does he want to adopt me?" The social worker raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She replied "They wish to meet you today if possible." Peter nodded distractedly, too busy thinking about his hero to really be listening. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Pepper and Tony followed by the manager. They smiled when they saw Peter, who could barely manage to keep himself from squealing in excitement. They introduced themselves and sat down opposite him. Peter felt an immense feeling, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to be adopted.

After an hour of discussion, Peter's adoption papers were in front of Pepper and Tony. Peter could barely breathe, let alone answer the millions of questions being fired at him. Tony looked at him seriously and said "I am going to tell you one more thing kid and then we will sign." Pepper hit Tony gently and said "Stop scaring the poor kid." Tony simply grinned at her before continuing "My company name. What do you think it stands for?" Peter frowned before shrugging and replying "I don't know Mr Stark." Tony nodded slowly before saying "It stands for STI kid." Peter couldn't help the smile that formed on his features and very shortly both him and Tony had dissolved into laughter.They laughed so hard that before long they were crying. Once Tony had calmed down he grinned at Peter, signed the forms and said "Welcome to the family, kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's worst nightmare comes true.

6 Years Later

Peter sat in Chemistry, barely listening to the teacher droning on at the front. He stared out of the window, jumping when Ned tapped his shoulder. Peter spun round and hissed "What?" Ned raised an eyebrow questioningly and whispered back "I just want to know the answer to question 4." Peter nodded and glanced down at his empty page. He then looked up at the board and quickly did the calculation in his head. He turned back to Ned and whispered "The answer is 42." Ned nodded and whispered "Thanks." Peter turned away and continued to stare out of the window. Suddenly, the PA sounded and everybody looked up towards the speaker. The robotic voice echoed across the classroom. "Please can Peter Parker come to the Principal's office."

Ned gave him a push and Peter walked out of the classroom towards the office. He briefly wondered what it could be about, but with a dad like Tony Stark anything could be happening. He reached it and knocked softly on the door. The Principal called "Come in." Peter entered the office and immediately spotted Happy sat by the desk. He said respectfully "Why did you want to see me sir?" The Principal looked up slowly and replied "Sit down Peter, I have some very sad news." Peter frowned and glanced at Happy for reassurance. Happy simply nodded and gestured for Peter to sit down. Peter sat beside him, suddenly noticing the expression on Happy's face. His frown got deeper and he said worriedly "What is it Sir?" The Principal took a deep breath before beginning to tell Peter why he was here.

Peter yelled "Mom and Dad were in a crash?!" Tears flooded his eyes and he collapsed back against the plush of the office chair. He asked, more quietly this time, "Are they Ok? When can I see them?" This time Happy spoke up, the tear tracks on his cheeks catching the light as he spoke. "That is why I am here Peter. We are going to go to the hospital now." Peter nodded and relaxed, before realising Happy hadn't answered all of his questions. He opened his mouth to ask again, but before he could Happy stood up and turned to the Principal. He said "We will be taking our leave now." The Principal nodded and Peter continued to frown as he followed Happy out of the building.

Once they were sat in the car, Peter accosted Happy. He said accusingly "Why did you interrupt me just? And will you please answer my question." His tears spilt over again as Happy's fingers clenched tighter around the steering wheel. Happy replied "I'm sorry Peter, I just couldn't answer that question in front of your Principal." He continued "I am very sorry to say that P-Pepper died in the crash." Here Happy's voice broke and he had to take a deep breath before he could continue. Peter sat, shocked into silence as tears ran down his face. Happy got it together and managed to choke out the last part of his sentence. "Tony is alive, but he is currently in intensive care. We have Dr. Stephen Strange taking care if him." Peter nodded silently and they both stared at the road for the rest of the journey.

When they finally reached the hospital, Happy pulled into a reserved spot near the door. Peter got out of the car robotically and waited for Happy to lock it. On the way in, they bumped into Dr. Strange. He introduced himself to Peter who replied "Nice to meet you, I'm Peter Parker Tony's son." Dr. Strange nodded and turned to talk to Happy. Peter stood waiting for the two grownups to finish their conversation. Finally, he was to anxious to wait any longer and snapped "Where is dad?" Stephen and Happy turned to him and Happy distractedly replied "fith floor, room 714." Peter hurried away towards the lift. After waiting a while, he decided to climb the stairs.

He hurried down the corridor on floor five, searching for room 714. Once he had spotted it, he paused, not sure whether he could bare to go in. Summoning up the courage, he drew a deep breath and pushed open the door. He was immediately surrounded by a blanket of silence, the only noise being the persistent beep of the heart moniter shattering the silence. He shut his eyes, suddenly reminded of Aunt May's last few day alive. The memories overwhelmed him and he sunk to the floor, crouching in the doorway. 

Slowly, he stood up and moved over to the bed. There lay the still figure of his dad, the white bed cloth pulled up to just under his chin. Peter could see various tubes disappearing under the cloth and over his dad's face, an oxygen mask. He drew in a shuddery breath as he dropped into the soft chair someone had pulled up to the side of the bed. Gently taking Tony's hand in his, Peter looked at his bruised face as his tears ran in streams down his face. He whispered "What happened Dad? These things don't just happen." There was no reply from Tony, who continued to lie silently in the bed. Peter rested his head by Tony's hand as his shoulder's shook silently. He quietly repeated "Who did this to you?" Over and over under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happened?

Earlier that day

Pepper was hurrying around, trying to get things organised. They had an important conference to attend and they were already late. She looked around for her husband, sighing when she realised he had vanished. She walked the short distance to his robotics room and immediately spotted him tinkering with one of his machines. Pepper smiled at his childishness before entering the room and saying “Come on Tony. We have a conference to go to.” Tony jumped at the sound of his wife’s voice and looked up at her sheepishly. She giggled quietly and shook her head at him. Pepper said, “Let’s go Tony.” He nodded and stood up, wiping the oil from his hands and face. They walked down to the car and climbed in.

They drove in silence for a while before Tony meekly said, “Sorry Pepper, I got distracted.” Pepper nodded in reply and replied “It’s fine Tony. However, you might need to drive a bit faster because we are going to be late to the Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing conference.” Tony laughed and said “Come on Pepper. You know you are going to have to give in someday.” Pepper shook her head resolutely and snapped “I refuse to call it that. It’s not a toy and deserves a little more respect.” Tony laughed and shrugged. “I personally find the name BARF very funny.” Pepper rolled her eyes and said “Please just drive a little quicker. We are going to be late.” Tony simply nodded and put his foot down on the accelerator. As they reached the bridge, Tony sped up even more. Pepper winced but didn’t complain. 

Bang!

Suddenly, the car spun out of control throwing Pepper and Tony around. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure dressed in black running towards a nearby motorbike. Almost instinctively, Tony knew what had happened. With a similar sounding bang, the car hit the steel side of the bridge and plunged over the edge. Tony’s last thought before he lost consciousness was of poor Peter who only had him and Pepper.

Sometime later, Tony slipped back into consciousness. He heard someone yell “Stay Clear. And shock.” Before drifting back into the abyss. Then he opened his eyes, another face swimming into view. He faintly heard the voice say “He is alive. However, he is drifting in and out of consciousness. Quick, bring the stretcher over here.” Tony passed out again, only waking up when they reached the hospital. A different face came into view and his muffled voice said, “Take him that way into the private room.” Tony frowned and reached up with his hand. He said quietly “Are you an angel? Am I dead? Where is Pepper?” he got frantic, trying to climb out bed. The other person’s soothing voice came from above as it said “Shhhh, calm down. You aren’t dead, just very badly injured.” Tony sighed and lay back down. As he slowly slipped back into darkness he thought ‘Why didn’t he answer my question about Pepper?’ But it was too late as he was already losing consciousness once again.

Happy’s POV

Happy was driving to the conference to meet Pepper and Tony when his private phone rang. Frowning, he answered and said questioningly “Tony? Is everything alright?” An unfamiliar voice came from the handset saying “Hello. This is Dr Stephen Strange, and I have called the number Tony left if there was ever any instance of an accident.” Happy’s heart immediately dropped and in a panicked voice he asked “What happened? Are they okay?” The tinny voice echoed once more through the car. “Tony is just alive and now in intensive care. I regret to inform you that Pepper suffered a devastating head injury in the accident and was pronounced dead on scene.” Happy choked up as he attempted to answer the Doctor. Pulling himself together, he spoke quietly “I shall come to the hospital as soon as I have picked up their son Peter from school, so he finds out what is happening before the media do.” Dr. Strange replied “Okay, rest assured we have the best equipment for Mr Stark, and he should recover well.” Happy hung up as tears formed in his eyes. He thought to himself ‘How could this have happened? We were so careful and there were so many security links in place.’ A strangled sob broke from between his lips as he struggled to maintain his cold, calm exterior. 

Happy shook his head resolutely, trying to get rid of the lingering thoughts. His number one priority was getting Peter out of school and to the hospital before he either finds out what happened or is attacked himself. He drove on steadily, carefully watching his surroundings. When he reached the school, he immediately demanded to see the principal. After realising who he worked for, the secretary apologetically showed him to the principal’s office where he would have to tell Peter of the accident.

Tony’s POV

Tony blinked slowly, lips moving wordlessly underneath the oxygen mask tied to his face. For a moment he felt as if he was falling, before he stabilised himself and the world stopped spinning. He glanced around frantically, instinctively knowing that Pepper wouldn’t be anywhere to be seen. Tears welled in his eyes and he looked down to see a sleeping Peter curled in a chair with his head on Tony’s bed. He lifted a shaky hand and slowly stroked Peter’s head, Then and there he vowed that he would not let those who hate him take any other people he loved away from him. A plan began to form in his head, one that would assure that Peter would always be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's plan.

Peter stirred as he heard speaking coming from above him. He heard Happy say “Are you sure he is really the best choice?” and Tony sigh softly in reply. As he settled back down to sleep, he suddenly realised what the sigh meant. Tony was awake! He shook all thoughts of sleep out of his brain and awoke properly. He looked up blearily and immediately spotted that Tony moving. Gently, he moved to hug Tony. 

Tony blinked in shock when Peter moved to hug him. He glanced at Happy who shrugged and mouthed back “I thought he was asleep.” Tony held Peter tightly against him, wincing slightly at the movement. Peter evidently felt the wince and he looked up with worry written across his features. Tony said quietly “Don’t worry son. The doctors said I'm bleeding internally but that's OK. It's where the blood's supposed to be!" He sniggered at his own joke, and even Peter managed to laugh lightly. Once he calmed down he continued "I’m OK son, just a few cuts and bruises that’s all." Peter nodded silently as tears overwhelmed his eyes and he once again hid his face in Tony. Tony sighed, already doubting whether or not his plan was a good idea. He glanced over at Happy who looked disapprovingly at him but nodded his head slowly.

Tony slipped two fingers underneath Peter's chin and lifted his face up so their eyes met. Peter's hazel eyes studded with tears, looked up at him in confusion and he asked "What is it d-dad" his voice cracked ever so slightly as he asked and Tony had to bite back his own tears. He took a deep breath and replied "Peter, when I crashed the car, I saw someone running back to a motorbike dressed in black..." Peter frowned and interrupted with "What do you mean dad?" Tony chuckled softly and flicked Peter's head lightly. He said "Let me finish please." Peter dropped his head down bashfully and let Tony continue. "We believe that the man I saw wished to kill me and Pepper." Peter gasped in shock and replied "Whaddaya mean?" All in one breath. Tony gazed into space before he said "We are going to pretend that I died too and you, young man are getting a bodyguard." Peter's mouth open and shut like a goldfish and he looked around the room wildly. His eyes landed on Happy who shook his head and said "Not my call kid." Peter looked back to Tony and resolutely shut his mouth. 

Tony sighed, a flash of pain running through his body. He continued "Look, I know this isn't ideal but you will still be able to visit me." Peter calmed down a bit and nodded his head. He asked "Why do I need a bodyguard though?" Tony shifted slightly before saying "We don't know why this attack has occurred. Therefore, you must have a bodyguard in case they come after you." Peter frowned again and replied "Wait, so I get a babysitter then?" Tony shook his head. He said "No. He won't come to school with you unless the worst occurs and you need 24-hour protection. However, as it is no longer safe for you at home, you will be staying in an apartment with him." Peter nodded and asked "Who is he?" Tony motioned to Happy who brought him a massive file. He flicked through it and read out "His name is Wade Wilson and he is a former marine. He is from Canada and has a high level of experience in body guarding." Peter contemplated for a second longer and nodded seriously. He replied "That's fine. When will I meet him?" Tony looked away for a second before replying "That's the thing, he isn't available to meet you until your school day finishes tomorrow." Peter frowned but kept his concerns to himself. Tony raised an eyebrow and said "Don't worry Peter. I can see what you are thinking but it is just easier for everyone if you meet him tomorrow afternoon. He will pick you up from school and his licence plate is BT52 RZH. He drives a black Audi A8." Peter nodded slowly before asking "What about pretending you are dead?" Happy sighed lightly but didn't interrupt. Tony took a deep breath and said "Well they know that P-Pe-" Tony stopped, tears threatening to overwhelm him. Happy took over and said "They know that Pepper is dead so why not let them think that Tony is too? That way we can find out who sent the assassin and why." Tony recovered slightly and continued "That way we can find out who did it and get a man on the inside. Hopefully, if they do believe it, they won't go after you and you will be able to return home soon." Peter sat still for a moment taking it all in before he replied "Okay. I guess I can do that, but I have to see you every week!" Tony nodded, and finally, exhausted, he went back to sleep.

Peter kept a tight hold on Tony until Happy stood up and said "I am going to buy some food from the vending machine. I will bring you back some chocolate but please try to get some more sleep. You have a long few weeks ahead of you." Peter nodded and curled up in the chair, tiredness crashing over him all of a sudden.

Happy glanced back at the two, asleep side by side. He smiled lightly and quietly took a photo of the peaceful scene, immortalising it forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's bodyguard.

After a restless night's sleep, Peter awoke to Happy lightly shaking his shoulder. He said bleary "What?" And Happy whispered "You have to go to school Peter if you want to keep Tony and yourself safe." Peter nodded sleepily and stretched. He stood, casting one last look over a sleeping Tony before following Happy out to the car. Once they were sat inside, he asked Happy "Please let me know when I can see him next." Happy simply nodded and stared out at the busy road. 

When they arrived, Peter went to climb out of the car. Suddenly, he froze and stared at Happy and said "I need a change of clothes!" Happy sighed and replied "It's not safe for either you or me to go to the tower at the moment. News of Tony's death has been streamed across all platforms so don't worry, people won't even be expecting you in school today." Peter nodded and bit back his tears. He climbed out of the car and waved to Happy, who said one final thing to him "Remember, he drives a black Audi A8." Peter nodded and Happy drove away.

Peter walked into the building, and immediately everybody went quiet. Except the occasional rustle of clothing, nothing else could be heard inside the corridor. Peter walked through the eerie quiet, as soon as he turned the corner whispering starting up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and bravely marched towards his locker. On the way there, he bumped into Ned who immediately said "I'm so, so sorry Peter. If there's anything I can do..." Peter looked at him sadly and replied quietly "Please can we just pretend like everything's normal? I don't really want to talk about it." Ned nodded and hurriedly replied "Yes, yes of course! Let's go to your locker and then we have...." Peter smiled slightly and replied "Maths. We have maths." Ned nodded resolutely, happy to see a small, very small, but still a smile appear on Peter's face. 

After maths, it was english and then chemistry. Finally, it was lunchtime. Ned and Peter walked over to their usual table and waited for Mj to join them. Peter dropped his head down onto the table with a crash as Ned began his lunch. Shortly after, Mj came bouncing over to their table and in a gushing voice she sat down mext to Peter and said "I'm sorry about what happened Peter. Let me know if you ever need someone to talk to." Peter made no move to acknowledge her and she frowned at Ned questioningly. Ned replied "He doesn't want to talk about it Mj." She pouted and replied "Really?" Ned glared at her and she rolled her eyes, replying "Ok, ok I'm going to get food. Peter do you want anything? I can get you some chocolate cake?" Peter finally raised his head and he smiled bleakly at her. "Yes please Mj. I would kill for some cake right now." Before he dropped it back down onto the table. Ned nodded encouragingly at Mj who waved at him before going to get their food.

The rest of the day passed by Peter quickly, and before he knew it, the bell had rung for the end of school. He looked up in shock from his desk in Physics at the clock on the wall, and all of a sudden nerves about meeting this mysterious new bodyguard set in. Suddenly he became aware of Ned's hand waving around in front of his face. He came out of his reverie and asked "What Ned?" Ned laughed and replied "Are you just gonna sit there for the next several hours or are we gonna leave? Don't forget we are meeting Mj." Peter nodded distractedly and they walked to their lockers. Once they met Mj, they walked towards the exit. Ned asked "Are you walking Peter, or are you being picked up?" Peter waved his hand at Ned and replied "Picked up." Mj nodded and asked "Happy?" Peter shook his head and said slowly "No... someone different." The other two frowned and as they reached outside if the doors, they could see that Peter was searching for someone. Ned raised an eyebrow at him and asked "Who then?" Peter looked around and replied "I don't really know..." tge other two pulled paces at each other in confusion and Mj went to ask something else.

She never got the words out as Peter's eyes were drawn to something, or in fact, someone. The man stood just over from the doors called in a Canadian accent "Oi! Over here kid." Peter snapped out of his daze and said "That's who." He then walked slowly over to Wade, sorely hoping he would have some clean clothes and a hot shower waiting when they arrived at the apartment. When Peter stopped in front of him, he looked Wade up and down. He said "Wade I presume." Wade raised an eyebrow and replied straight back "Peter I presume." Peter smirked slightly, but refused to lose his composure. He continued "So you are going to be my new bodyguard then?" Wade chuckled lightly and said "That's what it says in my paycheck, so yes I would say so." Peter's smirk got a little wider before he shook it off and walked past Wade to his car. He turned back to him, his face showing no more emotion. "Let's go then." Wade nodded and they climbed in and set off to their new home.

As Peter approached Wade, Mj and Ned watched him go. Ned turned to her and said quietly "He's scary. What did Peter's dad get mixed into?" Mj smirked and replied "Who cares? He's one cute driver." Ned shrugged in reply and they walked off in the opposite direction.

Wade drove in silence, Peter occasionally sneaking peeks at him when he thought Wade wasn't looking. After 10 or so minutes, Wade let put a light laugh and asked "What do you want to know Peter?" Peter blushed and looked slightly embarrassed. He replied sheepishly "Where are we staying?" Wade raised an eyebrow at him but all the same said "In a smallish apartment at the edge of the city. And before you ask, there are two beds. Mr Stark wouldn't let anything like that happen." Peter was shocked into silence. When he finally regained his ability to speak he stuttered out "I-i was m-most certainly n-not thinking about anything like th-that." Wade laughed, the sound bouncing around the car. Peter found himself beginning to laugh too, something about Wade's seemed to be very contagious.

Eventually, they reached the apartment. Wade walked in, followed by Peter. He glanced around the small living area, and back to Wade who looked at him and said "Not exactly Stark tower now is it. How will you cope with such a big change?" But there was no contempt in his voice. Peter turned to look at him woth his hands on his hips and muttered "I haven't always lived there you know. I grew up in a house not much bigger than this." He turned away again and Wade studied his back thoughtfully. However, he decided not to pry for now. After surveying their new home one last time, Peter turned back to Wade and said "I am going for a shower. Turn the hot water on please." Wade inclined his head slightly and wandered off to find the controls. Peter moved away in the other direction to find the main bathroom.

He got into the steaming shower, allowing the hot water to run in streams down his body. Peter was thankful for the almost too hot shower, as it allowed him to escape the reality of what was happening in his world. He shut his eyes and leant his forehead against the cool tiles if the bathroom wall. After a long, refreshing shower, Peter felt he was at last clean of the events of the last few days. He climbed out of the shower, realising he hadn't picked up a towel before he entered. However, Peter quickly spotted a fluffy white towel placed very near the door. He frowned suspiciously and tried the door handle. It was locked, just as he had left it in the first place. Shrugging away his concerns, Peter dried off and threw on the towel, before setting off on a hunt for some clean clothes. After looking through the wardrobes in both bedrooms, and finding nothing in his size he wandered into the living room. Mo There, he bumped into Wade who looked him up and down with one eyebrow raised. Peter stood with his hands on his hips staring him down. After a minute or two, Wade laughed. Peter pouted and said "What are you laughing at?" Wade stopped abruptly and replied "Your cute when you pull that face." Peter stuck his tongue out and asked "Where are my clothes?" Wade pulled a face and replied "What clothes? Go put on the ones you were wearing before." Peter didn't move as he said defiantly "Uhh no! I just showered, I'm not putting on clothes I have worn two days in a row. I have standards you know." Wade chuckled again and rolled his eyes. "Come on, you can wear some of mine for now and I will go and get you some stuff." Peter nodded and smiled widely at him "Thank you Wade!" Wade shrugged and they walked into the bigger of the two bedrooms.

Having dug around in his wardrobe, Wade produced a pair of comfy trousers and a casual t-shirt. Peter looked at them and then back up at Wade. He said "Thos sre never going to fit me." Wade shrugged and said "Put them on for now. You will have your own clothes to wear for school tomorrow." Peter rolled his eyes and snatched them off him. "Fine." He grumbled before going back into the bathroom. Peter threw the shirt iver his head and easily pulled the trousers on. He looked in the mirror and sighed at how he looked. The trousers were too wide, hanging extremely low on his hips and they trailed over the ends of his feet. Luckily, the shirt covered the waistband, however it hung to his knees and was easily twice his width. Peter pulled a face and marched out to find Wade. He found him sat on his bed, looking at something on his phone. He heard Peter come in and he looked over. Wade chuckled at the sight and Peter immediately said indignantly "It is not funny! Now go and get me my clothes." Wade smiled at him before nodding and wandering over to the wardrobe to pull a jacket on. Peter flounced over to the bed and sat down on it in a huff. He glared at Wade and said "I am going to sit right here until you return with my own clothes." Wade smiled again and patted Peter on the head. He leant over and whispered "You do just that cutie. I will be back in around half an hour." Peter stuck his tongue out as Wade left, but all he got in return was an echo of his laughter. Peter curled up on the bed to wait for Wade.

After Wade had retrieved some of Peter's clothes, he began the slow drive back. He was very glad to have taken the job, despite everything in his instincts telling him no. When he finally arrived back at the apartment, he walked into the bedroom expecting to come face to face with the teenager. When nothing moved, he crept over to the bed and peered down at Peter. His eyebrows shot up and he whispered aloud "He's gone to sleep!" Peter murmured slightly and Wade covered his mouth with one hand. Once Peter had settled down a little, he put away his clothes in the other room. Upon walking back in, he realised that Peter was asleep above the duvet. He smiled at the younger boy's utter cuteness, the fact that Peter was asleep on his bed completely forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with the past.

Peter awoke sometime later with an arm wrapped around him, the darkness of the room immediately telling him he had fallen asleep. However, still exhausted from the previous day he snuggled back against what could only be Wade's solid form and quickly fell back asleep. 

He was woken again several hours later by Wade shaking his arm. Wade left him to stretch yelling back to him "Come on out of bed. You have school today ya know." Peter yawned in response, thinking about the fact he had fallen asleep in Wade's bed wearing his clothes. Then that strange slight memory of waking up curled against Wade, Peter shook his head to clear the thoughts, deciding to wait for Wade to mention it. He got up, changed into his own clean clothes and went to find something for breakfast. The smell of pancakes invaded his nose as he walked towards the kitchen, his feet almost immediately speeding up. Upon arrival, he dropped into the closest chair and watched Wade move around the tiny kitchen. Without turning around, Wade said "Glad to see you awake. Aren't you going to thank me for getting you your clothes?" Peter blushed lightly and replied "Thank you. Sorry for falling asleep in your bed." Wade flapped a hand at him, the sleeve lifting up enough for Peter to see the damaged skin underneath. He frowned, but decided not to ask. He ate his pancakes, before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and finish getting ready. 

Wade called from the living room "Come on Peter! You are going to be late." Peter shouted back "You could have woken me earlier!" Wade chuckled and said far more quietly "Told you so white box." He looked up to see Peter stood in the door looking at him slightly strangely. Wade grinned at him and said normally "Let's go then." Peter frowned but nodded and walked over to the door. Wade joined him and they left to drive to the school. 

When they got there, Peter went to climb out of the car with a wave and a "Thank you. See you after school then." Wade raised his eyebrow and said "I don't think so. My instructions are to walk you to the door." Peter sighed and hit his head off the dashboard. Wade laughed and climbed out "Come on Peter. I think I can see the kids you were with yesterday." Peter rolled his eyes and got out too. He replied "Their names are Ned and MJ, I guess I'm going to have to introduce you." Wade grinned at him and nodded, popping his sunglasses on and beginning to cross the car park. Peter raised an eyebrow at him, but ran to catch up with his tall dark figure. 

MJ was looking across the carpark, barely listening to Ned. Suddenly she spotted Peter's slim figure walking next to the hot driver from the previous day. She grabbed Ned's arm tightly and hissed "They are here!" Ned looked at her in confusion and asked "Who's here?" She frowned and lightly smacked his arm."Peter and that driver of his." Ned frowned and scanned the carpark trying to find where she was looking. He finally spotted them and raised his hand to wave at Peter. Peter waved back and he lightly jogged over to them, leaving Wade to follow behind. Peter said "Hey guys!" MJ waved lightly and replied "Who's that Peter?" Peter shook his head and flapped a hand towards Wade replying "That's Wade. He's my new bodyguard." Wade smiled and said "Hi MJ, Ned." MJ squeaked unashamedly and the two boys rolled their eyes at her. Peter turned round and said "See you later Wade. Thanks for walking me over I guess." Wade chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair gently. Peter batted his hand away and stuck his tongue out. Wade smiled and said "Bye guys." Before walking away from them. After he had gone, both MJ and Ned rounded on Peter. MJ asked "How long have ypu known him? You already seem to be real close!" And Ned, the far more sensible of the two, asked "Why do you need a bodyguard Peter?" Peter rolled his eyes jokingly and replied "Since yesterday MJ. And I don't know Ned, something to do with Happy being overprotective. He's even making me stay with Wade!" Then he walked away from his friends calling over his shoulder "Come on you two. We are going to be late for class." They both chased after him, filled with even more questions than before.

The day went by quickly, Peter dodging all of his friend's questions about Wade. When the bell went, he made a run for it hoping that Wade would already be waiting for him in the car park. He looked around, but sighed in disappointing when he continued see him. MJ and Ned finally caught up with him and MJ grabbed hold of Peter tightly. She grinned and said "See, there is no escape from our questions." At that moment, Peter spotted Wade and he hurriedly tried to signal to him. Luckily, Wade spotted him and came straight over. He stopped in front of the group and looked pointedly at MJ. She quickly took her hand off Peter who visibly sighed with relief. Wade slung his arm round Peter's shoulder's and said "Let's go! We have a table booked at 6 so we had better be off because you have to get changed." Peter frowned but allowed himself to be dragged away. Once they were out of the earshot of his friends, Peter said "Thanks Wade. They were bugging me with questions I can't answer." Wade stopped still and burst out laughing. He replied "Really? That's why you needed rescuing?" Peter stuck his tongue out but a slight blush coloured his cheeks. Wade patted his head all the same and continued "Well, feel free to ask me to rescue you from their questions at any time." Peter's blush got even darker and he tried to wriggle out of Wade's grip. Wade said "There's no point trying to escape you know. Besides, we are in a hurry because we need to get home and then back into the city centre." Peter frowned and asked suspiciously "That wasn't a lie?" Wade shook his head and shrugged. He replied "Pancakes are about the only thing I can cook." Peter laughed and they drove back to the apartment.

A little while later they reached the restaurant. Peter looked up in awe at the expensive-looking front, hundreds of lights twinkling back at him. He turned to Wade who was watching hin with a small grin. Wade said "You're cute when you pull that face." Peter looked away from him and muttered "How much do you earn to be able to afford this?" Wade chose not to answer that question, instead choosing to climb out and walk round to Peter's car door. He opened it and Peter got out, muttering something about him not being a girl. Wade simply chuckled and they walked into the restaurant together. After getting hold of a waitor and sitting down at their table, they ordered drinks. Wade said "I will have a sea breeze cocktail, and he will have orange juice." Peter glared at Wade and said "Hey!" Wade looked him and asked "What? Did you want alcohol?" Peter replied "I can order my own orange juice thank you very much." Wade laughed and shook his head. The waitor left to get their drinks and Peter asked Wade "So what do you actually do?" Wade looked away from him and shrugged "Body-guarding mainly. Although I can't really talk about it here." Peter nodded thoughtfully, glancing once more at the slightly visible scarred arm. Wade seemed to catch his gaze and smiled ruefully. Then he said "You don't really seem like a typical rich brat. Especially for being Tony Stark's only kid." Now it was Peter's turn to shrug and look away. Wade didn't seem to be deterrred and he continued "What's with the different last name anyway?" Peter looked back into Wade's eyes and said coldly "My parents died when I was a kid." Wade's mouth opened in an understanding 'oh' and immediately said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." Peter shook his head clearing thoughts of his childhood. "It's fine. I'm glad you asked actually, most people don't bother." Wade nodded and replied "I do understand that. People don't bother to ask how I am normally, I think my past scares them away." Peter nodded and continued "My aunt and uncle brought me up, however my uncle died when I was ten and my aunt when I was eleven. The Starks adopted me later that year." Once he had finished, a few tears ran down his face. Wade leant over, careful not to knock the drinks, and gently wiped them away with his thumbs. Peter smiled at him and sniffed, his tears drying up shortly after. Wade smiled back as the waitor came over, so they ordered their food and waited until he had gone to continue their conversation. For the rest of the evening they talked about trivial information like Peter's school and his favourite games.

After they had finished, Wade payed the bill and they walked out to the car. Peter realised that he still knew very little about Wade, his eyes catching on Wade's scarred arms as he opened the door for Peter. They drove home in silence, Wade only breaking it as they parked. He said "I think it's very sweet of you to keep your last name. Most people would have taken Stark." Peter shrugged and smiled. He replied "It reminds me of my family." Wade nodded and they walked into the apartment. Once the door was locked and they were sat on the sofa, Peter edged closer to Wade and asked quietly "Will you tell me more about your life now?" Wade looked at him but sighed and nodded, saying "I suppose it's only fair. I joined the marines at 18, I wanted to enlist earlier but my father forbade me. We cut all contact after I told my parents I had joined. I have done some appalling things, most of which I am forbidden from ever speaking about." Here Wade stopped and shivered slightly. Peter put has hand on Wade's arm and said "You don't have to tell me any more." Wade shook his head and continued speaking "It has left me with issues, yes white box I don't care, I am telling him, and many scars covering most of my body." Peter frowned slightly and said "I heard you say that earlier." Wade swallowed and nodded lightly. He replied "I can't help it. I have my white and yellow boxes, and whilst I have control most of the time, it occasionally slips out. I have noticed you looking at my scars by the way." Peter blushed and looked away. He then replied "They interest me. Please may I see them properly?" Wade sighed and nodded, quickly slipping out of his suut jacket. Peter stared at the marked arms, and without realising reached his hand out to touch it. Wade chuckled and said "You can touch my arm." Peter looked at his hand in surprise but ran his fingers along Wade's arm anyway, lightly tracing along the scarred skin. A second later he moved his hand away quickly, confused by his emotions. Wade looked across the room away from Peter, before saying "I will put the tv on. That's enough heavy topics for now." Peter nodded, still mesmerized by the scars peppering Wade's arms. 

About half an hour later, Peter felt his eyelids getting droopy. He wasn't ready to go to bed, but his body appeared to have different ideas. He remembered slipping sideways, and then nothing else.

Wade was sat beside Peter on the sofa, well aware of their close proximity. He noticed Peter's sleepiness, but thought better of telling him he had to go to bed. Just as he was about to turn off the tv, Wade felt the weight of Peter slump onto his side. He jumped slightly, though was careful not to wake the boy. He turned his head slightly, to see the younger boy fast asleep on his shoulder. Wade sighed, and said "No white box, we aren't going to wake him by doing that. Yes yellow box. We have to wake him up. Why? Because he can't exactly sleep here all night can he?" As Wade was arguing with the boxes, Peter shifted around and murmured softly. Wade absentmindedly stroked his head and Peter immediately slept more peacefully. Wade quickly slipped his phone out of his pocket and took a photo of the two of them. After looking at it and smiling happily, Wade decided he had to wake Peter. He shook him gently, and Peter came to. He blinked slowly and looked up at Wade's face before sitting up and stretching. Then he frowned and quietly said "Sorry for falling asleep on you." Wade smiled and shook his head kindly. Peter yawned before standing up and wandering towards Wade's room. Before Wade could stop him, he entered and shut the door. Wade groaned and lay back against the sofa. He said quietly "We really can't do that again yellow box. But I don't think he realised, white box." At that moment, Peter left the room dressed just in one of Wade's shirt and presumably boxers. Wade stared as he croosed the room and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Wade shook his head in disbelief and said "I think you're right white box. I think we are beginning to fall for him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade's boxes (like in the comics):  
> () = white box  
> [] = yellow box   
> {} = both

Peter curled up in Wade's bed, relaxing into the comfy surface. Immediately, his eyes shut and he fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, he was woken by Wade again. He looked up at him tiredly and said "5 more minutes." Wade pulled a face and said "You have already had 5 more minutes." Peter murmured and buried his face into the duvet. Wade shrugged and said "Fine, but in 5 minutes you have to get up." Peter groaned and muttered "Yeah." Wade walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. [You should wake him up though.] "I know yellow box. He's just too cute when he's asleep. (I agree with Wade. He is adorable.) Wade chuckled and checked his phone.

5 minutes later, he went back into the bedroom to wake Peter. This time Peter sat up and stretched, before checking the time on his phone. He screeched amd leapt out of the bed. Wade watched with an amused look on his face, before saying "Are you late then?" Peter spun round and asked frantically "Why didn't you wake me?" Wade shrugged and replied "You refused to get out of bed." Peter paused momentarily and replied "Next time just drag me out of bed please." Wade chuckled and nodded as Peter dashed into the other room to get changed. A short while later, they were climbing into the car to drive to school. Peter leant his head back against the seat, already dreading facing another day of questioning. About halfway there, Wade said "Do you wanna get pizza tonight?" Peter looked at Wade and grinned widely "Yes please!" He replied before pouting and saying "We should learn to cook though. That way we don't need to keep ordering food." Wade smiled lightly (Why is he so cute? You need to suggest doing it together.) Wade said "Shush white box." Before looking meekly at Peter. Peter glanced back feeling Wade's gaze, and stuck out his tongue. Wade laughed and looked back out across the road. 

As he pulled into the car park, Peter dropped his hand onto Wade's. He said quickly "Pull up by the doors, I'm gonna make a run for it. If I'm late Happy will have my guts for garters." Wade nodded and drove toward the school. As they slowed, Peter opened the door and leapt out of the car. Wade shouted after him "Wait until the car has stopped!" But Peter had already gone. He chuckled to himself as he pulled away. [You need to be more strict] Wade sighed and replied "I know that yellow box. I just can't be too overbearing." (He might get himself killed. Don't forget that's what you are here to prevent.) Wade rolled his eyes and said "Why do we care so much about this specific person? We have watched over hundreds of people." In unison, the two boxes replied {Your falling for him!} Wade growled "End of discussion. We are not talking about it anymore." At that, the two boxes fell silent.

Peter dashed into school, just about hearing Wade's worried-sounding voice calling after him. Briefly, he wondered why Wade had sounded so concerned before shaking the thought away and continuing his run to class. When he got there, he collapsed breathless into the seat beside Ned. Both him and MJ -who was sat the other side- peered at Peter suspiciously, wondering why he was so late. After roll-call ended, they both turned to him immediately and Ned asked "Why are you late?" Which was followed by MJ's question "Or were you just avoiding us?" Peter looked away and muttered "Wade woke me up too late." MJ and Ned looked at each other and then back at Peter. "Why does he wake you? Just set an alarm." MJ asked doubtfully. Peter glanced at her and replied "Cuz it's easier." before standing up and walking towards the door. The other two hurriedly grabbed their bags and followed him quickly to next lesson. Once they had sat down in maths, MJ leant over and whispered "Well why were you so tired then? What have you been up to?" Peter glared at her and hissed back "I have had a very stressful several days. I think sleeping in is well deserved." They nodded in reply and turned to concentrate in the lesson before they could be told off for not listening. 

Peter stared out of the window, thinking about Wade. He couldn't imagine how haunting some of his mission must have been, to make him walk away and turn to bodyguarding instead. And then there was his skin. How horrific his injuries had been to scar him forever, and the feeling of running his fingers over Wade's scars, tracing each individual mark. Peter shivered and frowned, an unfamiliar feeling taking over. He vowed to find out more about Wade, realising he knew very little about the man himself. MJ leant over to ask Peter a question, breaking him out of his reverie. She asked "How did you get such a hot bodyguard by the way?" Peter shrugged, wondering what the answer to that was himself. He didn't know how to feel about Wade now, whether to be scared of him and keep away like many people, or to admire his courage and strength and accept the strange feeling he was experiencing everytime he got close to Wade. At that moment the bell went, causing Peter to jump out of his skin. He glanced over at the clock, surprised by the speed that the lesson had vanished. He looked at MJ and Ned who were once again staring at him suspiciously. He grinned at them lightly before gathering his stuff together and saying "let's go!" And shaking the thoughts that had haunted him all lesson away. The day once again went quickly, and Peter was left waiting outside for Wade, thinking about his peculiar bodyguard.

When Wade arrived, Peter silently got into the car. Wade asked cheerily "How was your day Peter?" To which he responded with a non-committal noise accompanied by a shrug. Wade sighed and they continued the journey in silence. Both wrapped up in their own thoughts, it seemed like hours before they reached the apartment. After entering, they both sat down on the sofa, and Peter asked what he realised he had been dying to do all day. "Please may I see your scars again?" Wade nodded lightly, choosing not to overthink Peter's interest. He slid out of his jacket, and quietly removed his shirt, feeling Peter's eyes concentrated on him throughout. (You should stop before it's too late.) Wade said "Shut up white box." Before shifting closer to Peter. Peter moved forward too, their knees knocking together. He leant closer to Wade's arm and traced the individual marks with his finger. Wade took a deep breath as Peter began, and watched his actions intently. Peter was concentrating, his tongue sticking out of his mouth ever so slightly. [You should kiss him] Wade jumped slightly and shook his head, the yellow box surprising him. Peter looked up as Wade moved and their eyes met, trapping them within that moment. Wade's hand moved of it's own accord as it gently cupped Peter's face, Peter not even considering flinching away.

As he traced the scars spread across Wade's arm, Peter felt Wade flinch away from him. He looked up in confusion, and was met by a pair of rich, brown eyes staring back. At that moment, Peter drowned. All other thoughts forgotten, he simply gazed at Wade. When Wade's hand moved to cup his face, he didn't move, just simply remained still, lost in the moment. A minute later, Wade appeared to recover and hurriedly removed his hand from Peter's face. Peter moved, the spell broken, and quickly said "I am just going to go to the toilet." Before scurrying away. When he reached the bathroom, he locked it and slid to the floor, his back against the door. Peter took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He looked up at the ceiling and said quietly "How is he making me feel this way?" With no answer to his question, Peter stood up and went to the toilet, before rejoining Wade on the sofa. Wade put the telly on and they watched the shitty soap in silence, neither of them willing to make the first move.

Some time later, Wade said "We should probably order pizza now." Peter nodded and quickly chose what he wanted off domino's website. Wade ordered and they returned to the show. After 20 or so minutes, the pizzas arrived and Peter went to get them. Wade paid and they collapsed back onto the sofa with their food. With his mouth full of food, Peter exclaimed "This was a good idea!" Wade laughed and ruffled his hair, the last shreds of awkwardness finally vanquished. Between slices Wade asked "What is your favourite colour?" Peter paused momentarily, before replying "Blue definitely. What's yours?" Wade frowned and thought about it. [Clearly yellow!] (No! Red!) Wade replied "Shut up boxes. I think my favourite colour has to be... pink!" {What! Nooooo!} Peter chuckled, his laugh infectious. Wade laughed too, pizza almost forgotten about. When they had callmed dow slightly, Wade took another bite and asked "What is wrong with the colour pink then?" Peter grinned and replied "I just didn't expect a big, scary hunk like you would like the colour pink." Wade stuck his tongue out and finished off his pizza. Peter finished his slice and picked up another. Wade seized the opportunity and stole one of Peter's pieces. Peter stopped eating in mock horror and gasped. He dramatically said "How dare you steal my pizza! Haven't you had enough?" Wade laughed and ate the slice he was holding. "Nope" he replied unashamedly. Peter pouted, before finishing off the last slice. Wade stood up, and took the empty boxes into the kitchen. When he got back, Peter slid closer to him again and began to search food recipes on the internet. Distractedly, he said "I was thinking we could cook tea tomorrow?" Wade nodded silently, too busy studying the look of concentration on Peter's face. Peter looked up from his phone and began "Are you even..." before catching sight of the unreadable look on Wade's face. They stared at each other, once again lost in their own world. Peter began to lean forward slowly, before his phone rang out, shattering the silence. He jumped away from Wade like a scalded cat and hurriedly picked up. He stood up and wandered away, the last thing Wade hearing was "Heya Happy, yeah everything's fine here..." (You really should stop.) Wade sighed and replied "I know. But I don't think I can."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories.

As Peter listened to Happy's worried voice echoing through his phone, the pit of dread settling in his stomach grew. "I'm afraid that recently, the men we have working on the case have not been able to find out who exactly killed Tony and Pepper so of yet you will have to stay with Mr. Wilson." Peter winced at the way Happy phrased what had happened to his adoptive parents, but realised that there was most likely someone listening to their conversation. He replied "Of course. I can remain with Wade for as long as you need me to." Happy said "May I remind you that whilst Mr. Wilson is there to protect you, he is also dangerous and you must not get too close to him." Peter rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, fine whatever." Happy sighed and replied "Seriously Peter. You are already on first names basis, who knows where it will go from there." Peter pulled a face and muttered to himself "We've always been on first name basis." Happy asked suspiciously "What?" Peter hurriedly said "Nothing. Now if you're all done warning me off Wade, when can I see you again?" Happy chuckled lightly and said "Hopefully soon. However, I have to go and continued working so we will organise a date some time later, ok?" Peter answered "Yes, see you later Happy." Happy replied "Goodbye Peter." Before hanging up. Peter sat down on the edge of his bed -no, Wade's bed- and considered what Happy had said. Whilst he was right, Wade and Peter barely knew each other and yet they slept in the same bed. However, Peter refused to acknowledge Happy's concern over Wade. 

As Peter sat there wrapped in his own thoughts, he heard the door open quietly and the bed dip down beside him. He glanced up at Wade's concerned face and made his decision. He wasn't going to change the way he acted around Wade, as he felt that Wade truly cared for him. As he had that thought, Wade asked "Are you ok Peter?" He looked up at Wade momentarily, before leaning over and hugging him tightly, his face buried in Wade's shoulder.

[What is he doing?] Wade sighed, choosing to ignore the question, before winding his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him in closer. Peter shuddered, tears soaking into the shoulder of Wade's shirt. As an attempt to comfort him, Wade gently moved his hand around in small circles across Peter's back. He felt the younger boy relax, as if his worries had disappeared from his shoulders. Wade gently asked "What did he say Peter?" Peter shook his head, pushing his face further into the crook of Wade's neck. He replied quietly "It's not about Happy. I just-" here he cut himself off, Wade saying nothing as he waited for Peter to continue. "I just miss Tony. I want to see him and Pepper, I want things to go back to the way they were, i wish-" here he choked up, his emotions taking over. Wade moved one of his hands up and gently stroked Peter's head. "What do you wish Peter?" He asked softly, careful not to startle the boy. Peter gulped and looked up at Wade with tearful eyes. "I wish, I wish, that all of this was just a bad dream that I could wake up from." He burst into a round of fresh tears, once again hiding his face in Wade's shoulder. Wade murmured comfortingly, slowly stroking Peter's head in an attempt to get him to calm down. Peter cried for what felt like a long time. Wade said nothing, simply lending Peter his shoulder to cry on.

As Peter slowly stopped, he looked up at Wade from where his head rested against the broad man's shoulder. He asked slowly "W-why did you quit the marines Wade?" Wade looked at him and then out of the window. He asked "Are you sure you want to know? It's not pretty." Peter's eyes sparkled slightly in the light as he blinked away the last of his tears. "Yes! Yes I do!" He said firmly, wrapping his arms tighter around Wade's waist. Wade sighed, (Why eould you tell him?) Before saying "Shush white box. I was in a team. We each had codenames, as it was crucial to keep our real identities hidden. To this day, I still don't know the real names of each member of my team. As team leader, I was in charge of our safety, the first one to be told of the mission was compromised." The distant look in his eye remained, as he began to tell the story to the enraptured Peter. "Our bosses had reason to believe that someone from within my team was turning information over to the mafia, as well as several other dangerous people. However with no proof, there was no reason for them to put a halt to the missions we carried out. On that particular day, we had been tasked with extracting the daughter of an important military officer in India. We feared that she had been hurt, so were forced to move in as a group when normally a sting operation like that would require one person to stealthily extract the hostage. It was a disaster." Here Wade paused and took a breath, readying himself to tell Peter what happened next. Peter tightened his grip once more, trying to reassure Wade through his movement. Wade smiled sadly down at him before continuing. "We all moved into position, each person reporting their movements back to me. I didn't notice the eerie quiet to begin with, and by the time I realised we had been set up, it was too late to save my team. They were taken out one by one, each of their intercoms cut as the screaming began. The lights then went dark in the room I was in, luckily I was expecting it. I captured the mole, never expecting ot to be my... my... closest friend. She was taken away by the second squat team they sent in after I radioed for help and I never saw her again. It was at some point later they when they were discussing a reward for capturing him when I realised I no longer wanted to be a part of the marines." Peter noticed Wade's eyes shining suspiciously brightly, but chose not to say anything except "I'm sorry Wade." Wade shrugged in reply, careful not to knock Peter's head from his shoulder. He said "I cope. After leaving, I decided to continue a similar line of work and turned to body-guarding instead. It's not the same, but at least I put my skills to use." Peter nodded and said lightly "And now your stuck with me." Wade snickered lightly and blinked away the unshed tears. [Wow. You could have told him who that betrayer truly was.] Wade replied viciously "Go away yellow box." Before leaning his head against Peter's. Peter frowned, but chose not to push Wade any further. He whispered "What now?" Wade sighed and whispered back "I have no idea." They stayed in that position until late, Peter trying not to drop off to sleep from Wade's warmth. 

At last, Peter stood and stretched, and yawned into his hand. He said "Bed. I'm tired and I have school. This time wake me up!" Wad laughed and nodded, replying "But you looks so adorable asleep." Before making a run for it past Peter and out of the door. Peter shook his head, before once again throwing on Wade's shirt. He fought off the urge to just crawl into the bed and sleep, instead walking out to the bathroom in order to brush his teeth. He could feel Wade's eyes watching his movements, aware that he was wearing only Wade's clothes, and yet, Peter found that he didn't care at all. Finally, he crawled into the bed, fighting off sleep so that he could be awake when Wade came in. At last he did, and expecting Peter to already be asleep he immediately slung an arm across Peter's stomach. Peter blushed lightly in the darkness, before turning into Wade's embrace and leaning his head against his chest. Wade stiffened for a moment, before relaxing against Peter, knowing he would regret this choice in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna catch a movie?

Peter awoke, this time before Wade. His head was tucked underneath Wade's chin, the steady rising and falling of his chest already lulling Peter back to sleep. He snuggled closer to him, and despite knowing that there was only one way for this to end, he found that in that moment he really didn't care. He pushed the sound of Happy's worried voice to the back of his head and allowed himself to relax into the comforting grip of Wade's arm.  
Wade awoke just moments later, his chin resting in the soft crown of brown hair on Peter's head. [I knew this would be bad.] Wade shook his head to be rid of the yellow box before slowly threading his available hand through Peter's hair. Peter mumbled incoherently and nuzzled up closer to Wade's chest. Wade smiled blissfully, before suddenly realising just who he was tangled up with. He shot away from Peter as if he had been stung and tried to clear his thoughts. (We are absolutely fucked) [I couldn't agree more] Wade growled quietly "Both of you shut up." Peter, awakened properly by the disappearance of Wade's body heat, sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. His matted hair fell in waves around his face, as he stretched gently. Wade turned away quickly, sure that his heart had skipped a beat. Peter asked sleepily "What's wrong Wade? What time is it?" Wade took a slow steadying breath before replying "It's 10am." Peter frowned but chose not to push Wade on the matter. He climbed unsteadily out of bed and wandered slowly past Wade whilst muttering "I'm going to the toilet." Suddenly he stopped and turned around, dropping to his knees in front of the bigger man. He pulled the cutest puppy-dog face he could and asked pleadingly "Please can you make us pancakes Wade?" Wade chuckled at his cute expression and replied "Of course. Now you go to the loo."(when did You become British). Peter smiled happily and said "Thank you Wade!" Before disappearing from the room in a flash. Wade flopped back onto the bed sighing dramatically. "You're right boxes. We. Are. Fucked."  
As Peter washed his hands, he thought about his relationship with Wade. He knew what Happy had told him was simply there to keep him safe, but at the same time it made him want to disobey it even more. He said aloud "I barely know Wade. Why do I feel so comfortable sharing a bed with him?" Peter shook his head, leaving his question floating in the air unanswered. The smell of pancakes wafting through from the kitchen quickly distracted him, and he hurriedly left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Wade looked up as he entered and asked "What do you want to do today Peter? It is Saturday after all." Peter thought for a moment before replying "Pancakes first! Then plans second." Wade chuckled and returned to flipping the pancakes. Peter wandered over to him and jumped up onto the side. As he swung his feet, he asked "Will you teach me?" Wade looked up at him questioningly and replied, "Teach you what?" Peter smiled shyly and said, "How to make pancakes." Wade grinned and nodded. (How does he not know how to make pancakes). He slid the pancake he just made onto a plate and handed it to Peter. He said, "You can have the first one." Peter's whole face lit up and he said happily "Thank you!" before quickly devouring it. They shared the remaining pancakes between them, and then Peter announced, "Whilst you clean up, I'm going to go and get ready." Before he ran out of the room. Wade went to scold him, but Peter had already disappeared from view [You really are getting attached] Wade snapped back "Shut up yellow box." Before cleaning the kitchen and getting changed himself.  
When he returned to the living room, Peter was already sat waiting for him dressed in a casual t-shirt, which Wade knew was one of the few that he owned.(Awww he keeps wearing our clothes)[cute] He walked closer to Peter with one eyebrow raised and asked "You aren't seriously wearing that out?" Peter turned towards him and grinned, “And are you wearing that?”. Wade looked back at Peter confused, “If you mean the suit then yes. It may be a Saturday, but I am still technically working”. Peter sarcastically replied, “So you’ve been working this whole time, even while we shared a bed?” Wade blushed but ignored the palpations within his heart and took a steadying breath. He collapsed next to Peter and asked, "What do you wanna do then?" Peter thought for a moment before counting the options on his fingers. "We could go shopping, see a movie, go for dinner..." Wade cut him off as he said, "Let's go see a movie then go shopping." Peter grinned and nodded, happily bouncing over to the door. He called "What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go!" Wade chuckled and followed him, carefully shoving his shoes onto his feet, careful not to break the leather. They left the apartment, Peter excitedly racing ahead to the car. Wade unlocked it and they both climbed in, leaving the darkness of the previous night long behind.  
After driving in silence for a few minutes, Wade asked "What do you want to watch Peter?" Peter thought for a moment, before pulling up the cinema website and scrolling through the showings. He looked up at Wade and said "There is a showing of Doctor Sleep in twenty minutes. Do you reckon we could make that?" Wade laughed and put his foot on the accelerator. He replied "If we speed up a little of course we can! Have you even seen the first one?"(hey is he even old enough to see the film?)[he’s not that young stupid]. Peter laughed lightly “Of course I have, the shinning is a classic.” He then booked tickets, his laughter echoing around the car. Peter watched the clock intently as Wade drove as fast as he could without breaking the limit. He said "We have to get popcorn. We will only miss the ads anyway." Wade nodded and replied "Obviously. Who doesn't get popcorn at the cinema." Peter grinned before shrieking "That exit! That one! Don't miss it!" Wade laughed as he took a sharp left turn to pull into the carpark of the large shopping centre. Peter checked on his phone as Wade found a space and said "The cinema is on the third floor, and the shops either side are Primark and cex." Wade sniggered and Peter gently wacked his arm before saying "Come on! We won't have time for popcorn if we don't get a move on!" Wade nodded and they hurried across the carpark to the entrance. Wade headed straight for the stairs, calling to Peter "Race you up the stairs! Three, two, one, go!" Peter yelled after Wade "Heeeeey that's cheating! But ran after him as quickly as possible." When he finally reached the top, Wade was leaning against the wall of the stairwell, barely out of breath. Peter bent double exhausted before standing up and saying "Come on. Stop pitying me and get a move on." Wade chuckled but followed Peter's direction and began to walk towards the cinema. Once Peter had recovered properly, they hurried into the popcorn queue. [Salty! Salty!] (No, sweet or caramel) [Who the hell likes sweet popcorn]. Wade ignored the two boxes as they argued and asked Peter "What kind of popcorn do you want?" Peter immediately turned and said "Salty." Wade grinned and replied "Good. Glad to see we agree in that." Peter nodded enthusiastically as Wade paid (Nooooooo! I HATE SALTY, he’s already salty enough he does need anymore). He then dragged Wade towards the screen, whispering "It started like 2 minutes ago, so we have only missed some of the ads." Wade shrugged and they went in, quietly finding their seats in the darkened room and silencing their phones. Within minutes, Peter had dropped his head onto Wade's shoulder and was quietly eating the popcorn. [Let`s hope no one calls us then] (Oh shut up you’re ruining the moment). Wade felt his heart flutter once more and concentrated on regulating his breathing. (Why do I get the feeling that these feelings are getting stronger?) [It would develop faster if the author would update more often] Wade shook off his obtrusive thoughts as the movie title came up on the screen 'Doctor Sleep'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter focuses around Wade and Peter watching Dr Sleep at the cinema, be aware of spoilers ahead. If you have not seen the film and you don't wish to know what happens in it, I would advise you to not read this chapter. Most of the chapter is film scenes (I couldn't help over describing oops, it's a great film) however there are a few sweet spideypool moments.

As the movie began, a little girl dressed in a pink dress came from inside the campervan. White box piped up (good colour choice).Her mother sat relaxing in a desk chair asked, “Where are you going Violet?” The little girl (Violet) replied “Just to pick some flowers.” Her mother called after her “Don’t wander too far.” The words simply lost into the fresh air.

(Her mother is just letting her wander into the forest? That doesn’t seem very sensible.) The yellow box replied [For once I agree with the white box. This isn’t going to end well.] Wade sighed and helped himself to the popcorn. This was going to be an awfully long movie if they kept up the running commentary the whole way through.

On screen, Violet was walking down to an eerily singing woman sat on the lake-edge. The woman turned suddenly and said brightly “Well hi there.” Violet clutched her small bunch of flowers closer to her and asked shyly “Where did you find those?” The stranger leant closer and whispered “I know all the secret places. Do you want one?” Violet looked up at her suspiciously but walked forward and hurriedly took the pretty flower. The woman looked at her with an unreadable expression before saying “You’re wondering why I’m wearing such a funny hat. I always wear this hat. So much it’s part of my name now. My friends… my very, very best friends, they just call me Rose the hat.” The ghost of a smile flickered across Violet’s face as she replied, “It looks like a magician’s hat.” The woman (Rose) grinned and whispered conspirately “It is. It’s a magic hat.” She sat back up and asked brightly “Do you wanna see?” Violet looked down at her flower briefly then back up at the woman. The woman held up her hands and said, “Nothing up my sleeves.” Before taking off her hat and looking over the brim. She said, “Nothing in my hat.” And flipped it over to show Violet the empty inside. Something snapped further up the hill and Violet looked up towards the sound in fear. A man was stood staring impassively down at her. The sound of the woman’s voice drew her attention back as she said “Don’t worry. That’s my friend. You’re missing the trick. Reach inside.” Violet hesitantly stretched her hand into the hat and picked out a pretty purple flower. She said “Wow! It’s so pretty.” A real smile lighting up her features. The woman whispered “Because it’s special. And speaking of special you’re a little magic too, aren’t you?” The smile lingered on Violet’s face as she looked away and swept her hair out of her face. The woman studied Violets face thoughtfully and asked “The flower in my hand. What colour is it?” The smile vanished from Violet’s face and she looked up worriedly. The woman smiled and said “Oh it’s ok honey. You won’t scare me, I promise.” Violet thought for a moment before saying firmly “Purple.” The woman grinned as Violet looked up the hill once again. There were more people stood up there than before, all watching the interaction lifelessly. The woman said “Violet… like you.” Before placing the flower into her mouth and biting down onto the flower. Violet said hurriedly “You don’t eat flowers.” The woman leant forward and replied, “But you do.” Violet pouted and insisted “But these are special” as the woman tipped her hat up and shook out a waterfall of the violet flowers. The woman said “Honey, it’s the special ones that taste the best.” As she put the hat back onto her head. She reached out and grabbed Violet’s hand as the impassive figures walked towards them. Violet said in a panicked tone “I should get back to my mum.” And tried to pull her hand out of the woman’s grip. The woman held on, her nails digging in as she said in an almost desperate tone “No. Stay. Stay awhile. See more magic.” Violet looked around in fear, the figures getting ever closer. She pulled harder, saying “Ow.” As the woman’s fingers dug in even further. The woman said, “You are a special little thing, aren’t you?” As her eyes began to glow a blinding white colour, the figures suddenly alive, all descended in on the struggling Violet.

(Nooooo. Oh, hell no! How could they? SHE`S A CHILD!) The yellow box answered exasperatedly [Will you shut up please! No-one asked for a running commentary.] The white box snapped back (Well excuse me for trying to add a little something to the experience.) The yellow box replied [Whatever. Just be quiet.] and at that their bickering faded away. Wade reached for more popcorn, his hand bumping into Peter’s. They both withdrew their hands shyly, Wade suddenly far more aware of Peter’s head relaxed onto his shoulder. Peter seemed to feel Wade’s gaze on him and bashfully sat up straight with a quickly whispered “Sorry” in Wade’s direction. Wade frowned, not liking the fact that Peter had felt that he should move away, he moved a little closer to the younger boy. As far as the seat would allow him, and leant across to whisper into Peter’s ear “You didn’t have to move. In fact, I would quite like it if you lay back down.” Peter blushed furiously and kept his eyes firmly focused on the screen. Wade grinned and moved away from Peter, settling back into his own seat. Before Peter could do anything else, the woman sat behind them leant down and whispered angrily, “Just lie back down on his shoulder so he will stop disturbing the movie!” before sitting back up. Peter’s face got even redder, something he himself didn’t know was possible. It was almost like a scarlet mask that almost hides his adorable features. He quickly put his head back onto Wade’s shoulder. Wade giggled quietly to himself, the boxes piping back up (She just owned Peter’s ass.) the yellow box responded [Honestly, you are ruining this movie.] (But she did) [Ok fine, I will admit it, that was funny. Now can we please watch the movie?] the white box conceded, and they fell quiet once again. Wade smiled and reached into the popcorn bucket once again.

Rose settled herself on the roof of the campervan, preparing to reach out to Abra. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes preparing to project herself to the little girl. Once she was ready, her eyes snapped open and she could see the millions of twinkling lights spread across the globe like stars. Slowly the world spun but still she waited. It spun faster as she descended through the cloud cover, the world racing faster as she grew closer to the ground. Then she was dodging buildings, roads before her bare feet gracefully touched onto the ground, hand down to steady the landing. Rose walked slowly down the deserted road looking for the old house. She lifted slowly off the ground, gently spinning through the window and alighted onto the floor. With one quick glance to confirm the child was in bed while muttering under her breath “keep sleeping princess”. She looked up to the ceiling which was also covered with phantom star, like the room was bleeding into the night sky. Her gaze crept down towards a wall of old filing cabinets, she said "You spend your whole lives making little boxes, little memories, you think they make you so rich. You should see mine kiddo . Ooh my mind's a cathedral." She began to walk towards the cabinets, saying "Well, hi there." She slowly opened one of the drawers, and began to flick through the files. However, something behind her drew her attention, and she turned to see if Abra was still in bed. Confident that she was, Rose was about to turn away when a spotlight flicked on above her head. It chased away the darkness, highlighting Rose who stood in front of the cabinets. Suddenly, the drawer slammed shut, trapping her hand inside. Rose screamed in pain, trying to wrestle her hand free from the metal prison in which it was trapped. She spun round, only to be faced by a blue-haired, mannequin-like figure sat on the edge of the bed. The figure spoke in Abra's voice, saying calmly "He said you'd come back." Rose screamed in rage and tried once again to wrench her hand free, the sickening crunching revealing just how wedged it truly was. The child finished her sentence "and you did." Before standing and moving closer, a cold smile painted across her lips. Rose cried out, shouting "Get back! Get back! You're just a fucking child." But still Abra`s eye-less form walked forward, until she was close enough to put her hand on Rose's head. Rose spun, lashing out with her free hand, her fist meeting nothing except empty air. Abra was gone. She looked around restlessly, but the child was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, her head jolted back, finally realising where she had gone. Abra flicked through the millions of files within Rose's mind, with Rose shouting “Get out! Get out! Get out!" Followed by a grunt of pain and despair. She pulled her hand, screaming in pain as the flesh ripped away, crimson streaks flowed down her pale skin. Wade turn to look at Peter as he heard the younger man wince at the injured hand. Wade chuckled at Peter`s adorable reaction. Peter elbowed Wade while muttering about how it looked realistic. [He does have a point] (Well sadly shit-for-brains over here has seen so much of this that it scarily doesn’t faze him).  
Wade was pulled back into the film by Rose screaming "Noooooo!" as she staggered away from the cabinets, the spotlight following her movements seamlessly. Abra forced her back, step by step, Rose seemingly powerless to stop her. Her concentration firmly engraved into her expression, Rose flew out of the window, away from the house, trying to escape the reach of Abra's powers. She crashed back into her body, the force sending her flying from the roof of her caravan.

(Hah! That's what she gets for trying to mess with Abra and Danny!) As the film went into the next scene with Abra and Danny talking about Abra managing to get into Rose`s head the boxes piped up again. [Imagine if they went into our head?] (It would be a fucking shit show. Imagine their reactions when they enter) [they would probably be shocked] Wade sighed loudly, enough to disturb both the boxes and the surrounding people. (It would be like a little party). Wade sighed again, trying to ignore the unnecessary comments from the white box. He noticed that Peter had moved closer during that scene, their sides pressed together with far more pressure than before. However, the boy didn't look scared; he barely seemed to have noticed what he was doing. (I bet he's scared stiffless!) The yellow box replied [I doubt it. I think he knows what he is doing] the white box asked (What do you mean?) But received no reply from the yellow box. Wade gently shook his head to be rid of the voices and went back to watching Peter. The younger boy's eyes were glued to the screen, following the characters intently. He smiled lightly, more interested in him than the movie. In that moment he felt Peter's arm move his arm up closer to Wade`s, threading it through, their hands lying side by side. Wade took a deep breath and turned back to the movie, trying to be rid of his thoughts.

Near the end of the movie

Danny gripped the axe tightly in his sweaty hands. He inched away up the stairs, step by step, trying to buy Abra some time. Rose followed, slowly, saying "Indulge yourself. No consequences, no hangovers.” Wade sighed as white box cut in again (Bitch please he doesn’t drink and he wouldn’t betray Abra). [I agree, like come on woman Danny did his research unlike you]. (Omg did you just agree with me!).Wade attempted to fade them out.” Eat well, live long." Rose practically whispered, her voice dropping as they neared the top of the stairs. Danny replied "You must be lonely, being the last one. I mean the last one in the world." Rose barely flinched, continuing to climb the stairs. She said "Sweety, I'm not the last, far from it." She shrugged lightly before continuing "I'm just the prettiest." Danny's hands shook as he said "I assume you know my answer." Rose's voice dropped as she replied "Pity. So are we doing this or not?" Danny took a deep breath before swinging the axe, grunting with effort. Rose grabbed the handle as it swung down towards her, yet it thudded into her shoulder and she cried out in pain. Wrenching it out, she hit Danny in the face with the handle before striking the back of blade deep into his thigh. He bent over in pain and she yanked it out, before throwing him into the air. He thudded down the stairs and rolled into the railing below with a resounding clang, blood pouring from his wound. Rose walked down the stairs towards him, clicking her neck as she did so. She drawled "Oh sweetie, oh look at that, huh? I seem to have knicked your femoral artery there. Why you're going to bleed to death, huh?" Before smashing the blunt edge of the blade into his face. Moving at lightning speed, she dropped the axe and wound her hands round his throat. Danny batted at her with his hands to no avail. She simply swept them away, saying "My, my, what a temper you have there. So much fire! Such a waste!" Her hands tightening round his throat. She then hissed "Or maybe not." As she dug her thumb into the wound to his thigh. Danny cried out, writhing about in pain as the silvery smoke escaped his mouth. Rose leant forward and breathed it in, gasping in delight. She said "Oh damn! You taste so good." She dug her thumb in even deeper, Danny crying out louder than before. She said, her voice deep "You taste like whisky." As more of the silvery smoke escaped from between his lips. As she closed her eyes, a scene from his childhood flashed into her head. A young Danny was running through the halls of the hotel, chased by a man wielding the same axe she had thrown aside not long before. The man called "Danny? Danny-boy?" Then a door appeared, one with the word REDRUM written across it. Rose whined, and said "God so much terror. All your life, huh?" As she breathed in more of the smoke, breathing out the word "delicious." She moved her thumb in the wound, inhaling more of the silvery substance. This time she was confronted by the vision of a man climbing the stairs, his arms outstretched, towards a terrified woman waving a bat. The woman whimpered "Don't hurt us..." the rest drowned out by unintelligible nonsense. Then a ghoulish woman rising out of the tub which was quickly replaced by the image of two little girls dressed in identical outfits standing side by side staring out at her. She hissed "Oh damn!" while the images of the hotel`s phantom residents. Her eyes lost their glow and she leant over Danny, questioningly, "No, you not alone in there." She tipped him over onto his back and looked into his eyes searchingly. She asked "What are you hiding, huh?"

As the movie got more intense, Wade felt Peter's hand slip into his own. His attention quickly drawn from the screen, he went back to watching Peter watch the movie. (Oh come on! You are missing the best bit!) Wade ignored the box, no longer interested in what was playing out in front of him.

A little time later (in the movie)

Confronted by Danny, who no longer seemed himself, Abra ran, sensing the danger in staying where she was. She found herself entering a room, not looking at the number before going in. As she backed away from the door, she could see the hallway lights flickering under the doorframe. From the distance she heard Danny's distorted call "Abra!" Her attention was drawn to an open door, revealing with a drawn back curtain. As she looked on, a hand reached around the curtain followed by a scarred greying face. As tears shone in her eyes, she faced the creature, a seemingly decaying woman stood in the bathtub. With a firm voice she said "Try it." Before the doors flew open with a bang, drawing her attention back to the framed silhouette of Danny stood between them. She stood unmoving as Danny drew nearer, hissing in his distorted voice "There you are. Abra, you've been very, very bad." Abra replied, a slight quiver in her voice "You're not Uncle Dan. You're a mask. A false face.” “Who else would I be?” “You’re the hotel, but he's still in there." Danny's voice, more distorted than before, replied "Mask off then." And stared at her for a second. Then he asked "Why are you smiling?" Each word with its own echo. Abra said, with no quiver, "Because you don't know where you're standing." Danny replied with a slight chuckle, "I know these halls like my own face child." Abra said "I mean the body you're standing in. The face you're wearing. That's Dan Torrance and you don't know him." The body growled out "Dan Torrance?" And Abra replied "Dan Torrance made one stop as soon as he got here. To the boiler room." Danny glared at her, not moving for several seconds. Suddenly he swung the axe back and brought it over his head, rushing down towards Abra's head. Abra didn't flinch as the blade stopped inches above her. The blade wobbled, as Danny attempted to fight it, to fight the hotel. Abra reached out and placed her hand onto his own. Danny frowned, shut his eyes as he fought for control, the grip on the axe loosening to the point the axe slipped out of one of his hands and fell to the floor with a thud. Suddenly he gasped, his eyes opened and he looked at Abra properly. She smiled, and said shakily "There you are." Danny said normally "You were supposed to run." Abra sighed and replied "I didn't want to leave you." Danny panted for a few moments before saying "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." He put his hand on Abra's shoulder and said "I can't hold her off for much longer Abra, you need to run." Abra said resoundingly "No. I'm not going anywhere without you." Danny took a shuddering breath and said "I have to close the door behind us right." Before doubling over and growling out "Run. Run!" As he lost control once again. Abra fled the room as Danny's growl became deeper and distorted, echoing across the room. He stumbled out of the room, dropping the axe completely and headed down to the boiler room. There, the lights flickered as the machines shuddered from the extreme pressure exerted upon them, especially after their long slumber. He stumbled across the room to one of the valves and reached for it, his hand shaking as the internal battle continued within his head. He grunted, his hand outstretched, but never quite touching the valve. Abra ran through the corridors, her feet thudding across the carpet as she raced for the front door. She ran out into the snow, as Danny continued to fight to control his mind. Seeming to have won, he slowly backed away from the machine watching as the noises got louder and the machine shook faster. He knelt, as something flew off the front of the old machine, steam shooting out of several different parts. Suddenly, a fire blazed out of the centre of the machine, the light flickering across Danny's face. The fire spread across all of the machines, covering his exit up the stairs.

It was at this moment that Peter seemed to squeeze Wade's hand tighter. Wade looked away from the screen to find Peter watching him thoughtfully from his position on Wade's shoulder. Wade simply gazed back, squeezing Peter's hand in reply. Peter smiled lightly and began to move his head upwards as Wade moved his own down. Their lips met softly, fireworks going off in Peter's stomach. (What's happening?! What did I miss?!) [They are kissing you idiot. What did you think was happening? Now shut up!] Wade pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he slid his hand into Peter's hair repositioning their heads as he did so. They kissed softly as the flames lit up in the hotel on the screen in front of them, neither paying attention anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I apologise for the wait guys! I had writers block for a while which took me forever to escape from, my friend eventually being the one to get my lazy ass into action. I promise to not let that ridiculous wait happen between again 😂😂
> 
> Anyhow, the same friend has titled this chapter: Señor Simp . So please enjoy!!

After what felt like an eternity, but could not have been more than a few minutes, Wade pulled away from Peter and rested their foreheads together. He murmured “Peter, I think…” Peter grinned and finished Wade’s sentence “I really like you.” Wade chuckled lightly and nodded, the movement knocking their heads together gently. (OH, COME ON! We are missing the movie!) [Shhhh, this is important] (Well so is the movie ending, but I seem to be the only one bothered about that.) [Just sulk quietly would you. We don’t all want to know about it.] (If I had a tongue, I would be sticking it out at you right now. I’m not talking to you from now on.) [Thank fucking finally] Wade pushed the intrusive boxes to the back of his mind and allowed himself to focus on the boy in front of him. Peter pulled his head away and snuggled closer into Wade’s side, lying back on Wade’s shoulder. Wade lay his own head down on the top of Peter’s and they turned their attention back to the screen in front of them. (We can finally watch the movie… oh look, it appears to be ending.) [Will you shut your snarky mouth and go back to giving us to the silent treatment.] (Whatever fat-head.) [You know very well that calling me names won’t get you anywhere. Besides, I don’t have a head.] The boxes lapsed back into silence as the credits appeared on the screen. Wade moved his head to allow Peter to sit up and stretched out in the seat. Peter glanced at him and asked, “What should we do now?” Wade thought for a second, the boxes chiming in with their own opinions. (We should get ice cream!) [Don’t be silly, we should do some shopping and get a takeaway.] (What about bubble tea then?!) [No, don’t be stupid.] ignoring them, Wade said “How about some shopping? We can get take-out on the way home if it’s late.” Peter grinned at him and replied, “I love shopping!” and bounced up out of his seat, heading for the door. Wade chuckled and followed, looking fondly at the excited Peter.

Without looking back, Peter ran straight into CEX. He darted around the shelves inside, looking at the hundreds of films and games framing the walls. Screeching to a halt in front of Wade, Peter asked quickly “Can we go to mine later to pick up my switch? I’ve missed so much on Animal Crossing.” (He plays animal crossing?) [just shush.] Wade sighed and replied, “I’m afraid it’s too dangerous Peter.” Peter pouted but nodded in understanding and returned to looking around the shop. (WHAT?? Come on, I wanted to see why this game is so exciting for the tiny child.) [He really isn’t that small you know. He is pretty much an adult.] (Shhhh, you’re spoiling my mood.) [Whatever. Why am I even trying to argue with you about this?] Wade watched Peter for a few more seconds, before glancing over to where the game consoles were displayed. He walked over and looked between them, turning to speak to the shop assistant who had appeared next to him. “How much does the Nintendo Switch cost?” The shop assistant replied “Roughly $400 Sir. The games cost about $60 each.” Wade raised an eyebrow but glanced over to where Peter had disappeared down the stairs to look at the films. He sighed and said, “I will buy the Switch and the Animal Crossing SD card.” The assistant smiled and followed Wade’s gaze to the stairs, leaning in and whispering conspiratorially “A present for your boyfriend then Sir?” Wade simply nodded, not really listening to the woman. (Ooooh, is he your boyfriend now then Wade?) [Just shut it would you. You know very well they haven’t talked about it properly yet.] Wade was pulled back into the real world when the assistant said “Sir, you get a second game for free when you purchase the switch.” Wade glanced around the other games thoughtfully, wondering which Peter would like the most. Eventually he settled on the card labelled ‘Minecraft’ and handed it to the woman who put it all through the till. He swiped his card and grabbed the bag. (Simp)[If I could I would be rolling my eyes]. Wade stepped away from the till as Peter came back up the stairs, arms full of films.

Peter bounced over, and looked at Wade with pleading eyes as he wheedled “Please can we get all of these? We could have a huge movie night! I found all of the seasons of friends.” Wade chuckled but nodded and motioned for Peter to drop all the films onto the cashier’s desk.” You do know I have Netflix, right?” [Everyone has Netflix].” But it`s not the same. Please~”Wade chuckled a sure to peter`s adorable pout. (He is going to bleed us dry *swoons*) [Stop being so goddamn dramatic all of the time! These films are super cheap, plus we get paid a shit-ton]. Wade pushed the boxes bickering to the back of his mind as he and Peter watched the assistant locating the discs for each case. Peter bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet, wanting to go to the next shop. Wade gently put his hand onto Peter’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. Peter looked up and smiled widely, making Wade’s heart beat just a little bit faster. (Seriously dude, all he did was smile at us.) [Cute smile though.] (Not you too!) [Yes me too] (NOOOOOOOO!) Wade shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked towards the assistant as she began to speak “Shall I bag them for you Sir?” Wade nodded and stepped forward to swipe his card again, not bothering to look at the price that flashed up onto the screen.(Simp!)[oh shut up].He turned back to Peter and asked, “Where to next?” Peter paused for a second and then said “Primark. I want merch and you need some more t-shirts.” Wade looked at Peter with confusion written all over his face” Wait aren’t you super rich, why are you shopping at Primark?” Peter gave Wade a judgemental look. “I’ll have you know that I wasn’t always rich. And anyway I don`t see the point in buying expensive clothes which I will definitely ruin. I’d much rather give money to charities then waste it on designer brands.” Wade nodded in agreement (Preach!)[Be quite.] Wade turned back to the assistant and picked up the second bag from the counter. (Has he really not noticed that there are two bags?) [Shhhh he’s excited. It’s cute.] Wade rolled his eyes at the boxes but followed Peter out of CEX and round into Primark.

As they wandered between the shelves, Peter continued to throw random items into the basket. Wade raised an eyebrow at the growing pile but decided that the look on Peter’s face was too cute to say anything. Peter spun around suddenly, causing Wade to almost crash into him. Peter said sheepishly “Sorry. I just wanted to say that we are only gonna try most of this stuff on, most of it will go back on the shelves instead of home with us. So I`m not actually gonna get all these and I will send you the money for all of this later on.” Wade shook his head and replied, “I know that your card is at your house, so don’t worry about the money.” Peter pouted and shook his head, firmly replying “No, I’m literally the son of a billionaire, I refuse to let you pay for all of this by yourself. And have you forgotten about online banking at your old age.” Wade laughed lightly but nodded and replied “Hey I`m not that old. You can pay me half. I don’t care how much we get for you; you aren’t paying any more than half.” Peter huffed but nodded, only pausing for a few seconds longer to stick his tongue out at Wade before turning back to throw another t-shirt into the basket. (SIMP SIMP SIMP!) [Okay we get it. Shut up and stop ruining the moment] (What it’s the truth and there is no ‘moment’ right now) [...] (oohhh no sassy comeback? I win.) [Win what?] 

Eventually they reached the fitting rooms, a thought suddenly occurred to Wade. He turned to Peter and asked, "Don't they have a limited number of items to try on?" Peter simply waved a hand in his direction and replied "Don't worry about it. Experience tells me that if you have a terrifying amount, they won't even attempt to stop you." Wade looked at him suspiciously, the white box choosing this moment to pipe up again (Psh, there is absolutely no way this will work.) [Oh it will, just not for the reason Peter thinks it will] (errrr, what?) [It works because Peter is the adopted son of Tony Stark idiot. He probably has a share in Primark that’s worth millions.] (Ohhh right. That makes sense I guess.) [Of course it does dumbo!] (Oi, shut up fathead) [Omg how many times do I have to tell you, that insult doesn't work because I don't have a fucking head!!!!!] (Whatever asshole.) Wade shook his head, clearing his thoughts and allowing his attention to settle on the boy in front of him once more. Peter impatiently grabbed Wade's hand, dragging him forward to where the woman sat bored at the desk. She glanced over at their bag, sighed and then looked up at their faces. Biting back her next sigh, the woman scrambled to her feet and said "Right this way Sirs. Just bring anything you don't want back here, and we shall replace it in the shelves." Peter smiled brightly at her and said, "Thank you miss." As he dragged Wade past her and towards the men's fitting rooms. Peter stopped in front of two empty ones, quickly handing Wade 7 or 8 t-shirts from the basket. He said sternly "I expect you to say yes to all of the t-shirts that fit you. And I will know if you are lying, don't forget that I am wearing one of your shirts this very second."(This kid is kinda scary when he is shopping.) [Agreed.] Wade stood straight and saluted with a "Sir, yes sir!" And only the slightest trace of mirth in his voice. Peter grinned and replied "Good. Now get trying!" Before disappearing into one of the cubicles, his voice faintly carrying through "And don't even try to peek at what I have got, we are going to have a catwalk later!" Wade laughed and nodded, despite Peter not being able to see him, before going into the other empty cubicle.

After they had finished trying clothes on, Peter collected up the unwanted clothing and deposited them on the woman at the desk. The woman smiled sweetly in return and Wade found himself glaring at her, (Ooh someone's jealous.) despite how oblivious Peter seemed to be to her intention. As they walked away towards the till at the front, Wade kept glancing at the younger boy. Peter looked up at Wade and asked curiously "What is it Wade?" Wade took a moment before replying "You are just so cute like this." Peter blushed furiously in response, and looked away from Wade quickly, but not fast enough to hide the smile that had formed on his face. (Ok, I will admit it just this once. He is a tiny bit cute.) [Hah, I knew you would break eventually!] (Oi, it is only this once!) Wade grinned, for once not minding the bickering that was taking place in his mind. Quickly they joined the back of the line, Wade taking the basket off of Peter as they did so. Peter pouted again but didn't say anything as they moved forward slowly in the line. As they continued to move forwards in the line, Peter added a few things from the shelves either side of them. Wade raised an eyebrow as he added a pair of fluffy cat socks and asked jokingly “I hope those aren’t for me.” Peter smirked and asked, “Well do you want a pair?” Wade thought for a moment, the white box adding its own opinion. (Omg!!! We have to get a pair! Firstly because, like, cat socks! And secondly because we would have a pair of socks that match the tiny human’s socks.) Wade broke out into a grin and nodded, motioning for Peter to throw in a second pair of the socks. Peter smiled happily back and tossed them in just as they reached the front. They were served quickly and were soon leaving the store with another two large bags in tow.

They spent the next half an hour wandering between stores, buying anything that sparked their interest. Peter sighed in contentment as he ate a large marshmallow out of the bag they had just bought. Wade smiled softly as he watched him, not at all bothered by all of the bags hanging from his arms. Peter turned to him and asked with a mouth full of marshmallow “Want one?” Wade nodded and went to move the bags around in order to get one out. Peter sighed and tutted before taking another one out of the bag and holding it up to him. Wade chuckled softly before eating it out of Peter’s hand, the sudden rush of happiness having nothing to do with the sugar from the marshmallow. (Ewww, Wade in love is so gross.) [oh shush. You’re just jealous because you can’t taste the marshmallow.] (Am not!) [Sure Jan.] (Hey you can’t just, oh whatever see if I care.) Suddenly Peter’s eyes lit up and he pointed up towards a shop on the floor above. Wade looked up but couldn’t see a reason for Peter’s excitement. He asked “What?” and Peter shook his head but replied, “There is a T.K.Maxx up there!” Wade, still confused, said “And…” Peter huffed and said “It’s exciting because they always have loads of home stuff! We have to buy some to liven up your apartment.” Wade laughed and nodded, before setting off for the escalator and calling over his shoulder “Well what are you waiting for then?” Peter laughed and skipped over towards Wade.

As they walked into the shop, Peter grabbed a basket and dragged Wade by the hand over to the household section. They walked between the shelves; Peter continued to add random items to the basket. Wade contented himself with watching Peter, not really bothering to look at the shelves. Suddenly, Peter squealed excitedly and darted forward to the end of the aisle. Wade laughed quietly and followed the younger boy. As he reached him, Peter gasped out “Look Wade, look!” In his hands Peter held three glasses, each decorated slightly differently. The first was patterned with unicorns, the second with pandas and the third with sausage dogs. Peter gushed “Wade we have to buy these! They are so cute!” (OMG, the child is right!!! They are cute!) [You do realise that you don’t always have to add your input, right? They would buy them anyway.] (Shush. Let me live my best life.) Wade smiled at him and nodded as he said, “How could I refuse you anything when you are this excited?” Peter stuck his tongue out but placed them gently into the basket along with the various plants and candles. After they had walked through the last few aisles, the only items added being a picture frame and a cat ring holder, Peter’s reasoning that it was cute and would make a great addition to the sink, before they headed towards the counter. As the cashier scanned each item through the till, he enquired “Would you like me to wrap up the candles and the glasses for you? They can have their own separate bag to minimalize any damages.” Peter smiled and nodded at him, before glancing at Wade and asking, “What do you wanna do next?” Wade sighed and looked at the time before replying “It’s getting kind of late; I think we should call it a day.” Peter nodded and suggested, “We should get takeaway on the way home.” Wade grinned and replied, “We have to get Chimichangas!” Peter replied slowly “Okaaay, I haven’t had those before.” (UNCULTURED SWINE! How could he have not had Chimichangas before) [Again I agree!!!! How is this child still alive?!] Wade let his mouth drop open as he replied astounded “You haven’t lived if you haven’t had Chimichangas! We are definitely getting them now!” At this moment, the cashier interrupted “Sirs? You need to pay for your goods, you are holding up the line.” Peter immediately responded “I’m sorry! We hadn’t realised you had finished! We will be going now.” As Wade paid and he grabbed the bags. Once they were out of the door, they turned and headed towards the car park. (Jesus the parking is gonna be expensive.) [Will you shut up about money! It’s not even yours.] (Whatever party pooper.)

As they drove out of the car park, bags safely stored in the boot, Wade motioned towards the satnav and asked “Peter, type in Chimichanga so we can get food.” Peter nodded and turned to the screen, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he typed in each letter. Wade smiled as he watched him, wishing that he could lean over and kiss Peter’s head. Peter pressed search before glancing up at Wade who quickly looked away and at the road. (Oooooh he caught you!) [I… I give up.] Peter smirked and asked, “Were you watching me?” Wade said nothing as he followed the satnav round the roundabout, the smile on his lips the only indication that he had heard Peter. Peter smiled to himself as he looked out of the window, a comfortable silence filling the car, only broken by the voice echoing out of the satnav. A little while later, they pulled up to the takeaway, Wade driving up to the drive-through. They went straight through and were seated on the car bonnet in the carpark with their chimichangas in no time at all. Wade unwrapped his quickly, and bit down into the burrito, sighing as the delicious flavour flooded his taste buds. Swallowing and taking another bite as he glanced across at Peter, he waited for Peter’s reaction (OOOOOOH he’s gonna see what he’s been missing all these years!) Peter cautiously unwrapped the Chimichanga and took a bite, his eyes going wide as the spices spilled into his mouth. Quickly swallowing, he hurriedly said “OMG, you were right! These are good.” (Of course they are tiny human. We are always right.) [So, is no-one gonna comment on the massive innuendo? No? Ok then, moving on.] Wade shook his head to clear his thoughts before replying “See. They are good, you shouldn’t doubt me.” Peter laughed as he ate, replying sarcastically “Ok then, I won’t ever doubt anything you say.” Wade raised an eyebrow but decided not to reply, simply concentrating on eating his food. Quickly polishing off the end of his food, Peter lay back against the car window and gazed up into the sky. Wade, having already finished his, lay back too and asked quietly “What are you thinking about?” Peter sighed heavily before turning to Wade and replying sadly “I just miss them. I miss coming home from school to Pepper doing company paperwork and to Tony chugging coffee in an attempt to stay awake after working for 72 hours non-stop on a project. So many people just saw me as the spoilt rich kid, when in reality living in Stark Tower was anything but. You wanna know how many times I had to order take away for the three of us because Tony would forget to eat if he was working on a project and Pepper was often drowning under the company. But I miss that, I wanna go back, I want her to still be alive.” Peter broke off and turned to look at Wade, tears glistening on his cheeks. Wade propped himself up onto his arm and wiped Peter’s tears away with his free hand. Peter smiled weakly up at him, unable to stop more tears from welling up in his eyes. Wade leant over and kissed both of Peter’s eyes lightly and then ever so softly brushed their lips together. Peter curled himself into Wade and whispered “I don’t regret meeting you. You are the only good thing to emerge from this situation.” Wade smiled lightly and stroked Peter’s head, allowing the younger boy a few moments before he said quietly “I don’t regret meeting you either.” Peter tightened his hold for a few seconds before pulling away and saying with a fake brightness “We ought to get going.” Wade winced slightly at the false tone but nodded and slid off the front of the car turning to help Peter off too. Peter smiled properly and wiped his eyes, reaching out to take Wade’s hand.

They drove home in a comfortable silence once again, Peter only speaking up as they pulled up at home. “Thank you Wade.” Wade glanced across at him and replied, “There is no need to thank me.” Peter shook his head and huffed but didn’t attempt to explain it. Once they had parked, Wade picked up all of their shopping despite Peter’s protests and walked up to the front door. Peter ran alongside him, still attempting to take various bags out of Wade’s arms. As they reached it, Wade turned to him and said “You can unlock the door. There’s a spare key under the gnome riding a unicorn.” Peter laughed as he bent down to retrieve it, saying “Of course there is. Mental note, if I ever need to find something important to you, look for unicorns.” Wade laughed (He’s not wrong to be honest.) [Cute idea guys, Peter in a unicorn shirt at some point.] (You are correct! That would be cute!) [Hah] (Goddamn it!!! I fell into your trap!) Peter opened the door and was about to step through when he noticed a white envelope laying on the mat. After stooping to pick it up, the two walked through into the living room where Wade dumped the bags onto the floor. Turning to Peter he asked curiously “Who’s it from?” Peter looked at him and said in awe “It looks like Tony’s handwriting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave comments and kudos to let me know that you are enjoying the story, it means a lot!! See ya next time.

**Author's Note:**

> The first 30 seconds or so of this amv inspired the basic plot for this fanfiction, which was then developed and written by me.
> 
> https://youtu.be/JQ_Zi67vPS4


End file.
